Ambiguously Yours
by dizzy ramone
Summary: La relation entre Draco et Theodore a toujours fonctionné sur l'ambiguïté. [Drabble]


Wow, deux fics postées en l'espace d'une semaine, je dois vraiment me faire chier. Ce qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs, je suis à 2000km de chez moi, j'ai pas ma guitare, mes amis sont loin, donc j'écris pour tuer le temps. Et j'évite toujours minutieusement de m'atteler au quatrième chapitre de Zephyrus, cette fic que j'ai commencée y a déjà presque deux ans... un jour je m'y mettrai, un jour. Mais pas demain, demain je dois me laver les cheveux. Et après-demain je dois me faire les ongles. J'ai un agenda très chargé en fait.

J'ai écrit ça aujourd'hui d'une traite, donc j'ai pas du tout de recul pour mesurer la qualité de cet écrit. Si c'est nul, tant pis ma pauv' Lucette ... no wait

* * *

**ambiguously yours**

* * *

La relation entre Draco et Theodore a toujours vogué entre l'indifférence et la cordialité. Ils arborent les mêmes couleurs, se targuent sans doute d'avoir le plus pur des sangs, soutiennent vaguement les mêmes principes, mais leur similitude s'arrête là, sur cette ligne toute tracée de leur héritage familial. Personne en-dehors de Serpentard ne se donne la peine de différencier les vipères des couleuvres – pour les autres maisons, tous les serpents sont sortis du même œuf.

Theodore ne déprécie pas Draco. Il a ses défauts, certes : il est parfois altier, parfois cinglant, parfois vicieux, et s'il a indéniablement un cœur, ce n'est pas sur la main qu'il le porte. Mais il a ses moments fugaces d'ingéniosité, tient parfois des conversations curieusement intéressantes. Il y a des jours où Theodore ne peut pas le voir en portrait, et d'autres où il peut discuter avec lui pendant des heures. Draco peut lui avouer ses déprimes un jour comme il peut entièrement se fermer à lui le lendemain. Ils ne sont pas tout à fait amis, pas tout à fait de simples connaissances non plus. Il y a un entre-deux.

Parfois, cet entre-deux est dépassé quand Draco a bu un shot de trop. Il y a ceux qui ont l'alcool triste, ceux qui ont l'alcool pute, ceux qui ont l'alcool violent, et Draco fait définitivement partie de ceux qui aiment la planète entière une fois qu'ils sont partis dans les vapes des Jägermeister. À chaque soirée Theodore se fait avoir – il partage des moments avec Draco, se sent impliqué dans ses craintes et ses humeurs, mais une fois les effets de l'alcool évaporés, Draco redevient le type altier, cinglant et vicieux qui semble vouer à Theodore un espèce de mépris distant.

Theodore a abandonné depuis. Il conserve passivement dans sa mémoire les souvenirs que Draco finit par vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Pendant longtemps, Theodore s'est persuadé être énamouré de Blaise – Blaise, qui semble n'en avoir rien à foutre du monde, Blaise et son air détaché, Blaise et ses apparences de beau garçon manufacturé par l'industrie du mannequinat. Theodore a toujours bien aimé Blaise, et il sait que Blaise l'aime bien aussi (mais pas dans ce sens-là).

Draco est différent. Il a une pigmentation atypique, pas une beauté enivrante, mais il est curieusement charmant, surtout quand il est bourré. Plus d'une fois Theodore s'est laissé aller à l'inclure dans sa liste des "peut-être" (Blaise, lui, n'est pas une option, c'est un fantasme).

Draco divulgue l'impression d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de ce que Theodore lui dit quand il a six bières dans l'estomac. Il avoue ses ambitions, ses problèmes avec son père (des confessions qui rendent Theodore inconfortable, Draco parle toujours de son père en des termes élogieux, jamais il ne mentionne ses tentatives ratées de le rendre fier, pas quand il est sobre du moins). Il est plus doux que d'habitude, plus... démonstratif. Jusqu'à la limite du flirt. Theodore en est vaguement conscient et en joue un peu, mais il se demande parfois si pour Draco, ce n'est pas juste une forme ambigüe de fortifier leur semblant d'amitié. Il n'en a aucune idée, et n'en aura probablement jamais aucune idée, parce qu'il ne posera jamais la question.

La relation entre Draco et Theodore a toujours fonctionné sur l'ambiguïté. Aucun des deux n'a vraiment les couilles de la définir – qu'ils soient amis, moins qu'amis, plus qu'amis, la réponse n'importe que très peu puisqu'elle change toutes les semaines au gré de leur humeur. Theodore le connait depuis plus de dix ans – il est quasi certain qu'il portait encore des couche-culottes quand Draco a débarqué dans sa vie – mais il n'a jamais su quel regard lui porter.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que sa présence ne l'incommode pas, qu'il a peut-être cru, à plusieurs reprises, être amoureux de lui, et qu'une fois que leurs années à Poudlard arriveront à leur terme, aucun des deux ne prendra vraiment la peine de garder contact sous une autre forme que des rencontres aléatoires à des quelconques soirées mondaines.

Parfois, certaines personnes ne sont juste pas destinées à avoir beaucoup d'importance.

* * *

**the end**


End file.
